<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Detention by havelegswilltravel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204808">Detention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/havelegswilltravel/pseuds/havelegswilltravel'>havelegswilltravel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wayside Stories from Hope's Peak [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>"I will not do the bad thing", Detention, Gen, Kiyotaka talks in all caps only, Mondo is bored</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/havelegswilltravel/pseuds/havelegswilltravel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will not use unwholesome language."<br/>Kiyotaka nodded at the repeated list, all written in Mondo's scrawl. He glanced up briefly to check on the other students. Some wrote faster than others. One was asleep. He nodded at Mondo. "YOU'VE DONE WELL," he said.<br/>Mondo shrugged.<br/>"YOU CAN GO NOW, OWADA. YOUR DETENTION SENTENCE IS OVER."<br/>Mondo didn't move. Instead, he kicked his feet up so they rested on the desk.<br/>"I don't think I will," he replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, alternatively: Kiyotaka just wants to do his job.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wayside Stories from Hope's Peak [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I will not use unwholesome language."</p>
<p>Kiyotaka nodded at the repeated list, all written in Mondo's scrawl. He glanced behind him briefly to check on the other students. Some wrote faster than others. One was asleep. He nodded at Mondo. "YOU'VE DONE WELL," he said.</p>
<p>Mondo shrugged.</p>
<p>"YOU CAN GO NOW, OWADA. YOUR DETENTION SENTENCE IS OVER."</p>
<p>Mondo didn't move. Instead, he kicked his feet up so they rested on the desk.</p>
<p>"I don't think I will," he replied.</p>
<p>Kiyotaka’s eyelid twitched. Someone coughed, covering a laugh. Maybe Saionji, he thought. “IT’S A SUNDAY.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“YOUR ONLY FREE DAY.”</p>
<p>“I know that.”</p>
<p>“AND YOU’RE SPENDING IT IN DETENTION?”</p>
<p>Mondo shrugged again, and to pour salt into the wound responded, “Why the fuck not?”</p>
<p>Several students laughed at that.</p>
<p>Kiyotaka ignored them. He sat back down at the front desk, back as straight as a ruler, and watched the remaining seven students write. It was the first Sunday of the school year and there were more detentions than he would’ve wanted, but it could’ve been worse. At least everyone was cooperating with him.</p>
<p>Except Mondo.</p>
<p>Kiyotaka glanced at him. Mondo had taken another paper out and was doodling something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will not call Tsumiki rude names.”</p>
<p>Hiyoko had written her words with a glittery pink pen that stuck to his fingers. Kiyotaka skimmed the sentences, making sure she wrote it five hundred times like she was supposed to. She did, somehow. He nodded at her, almost improvingly.</p>
<p>“Can I go now, loudmouth?” she snapped.</p>
<p>Well. He figured a student that called a fellow classmate a “soggy smear of shit” wouldn’t be the most polite. But regardless, she followed her orders. Hiyoko fixed her kimono as she challenged him silently.</p>
<p>“YES, SAIONJI,” he said. “YOU CAN GO.”</p>
<p>She skipped out the door, the picture of childhood innocence until she yelled, “Goodbye, sluts!” Mondo snorted. Kiyotaka made a mental note to save a space for her next Sunday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will not curse out the principal.”</p>
<p>“OH KYOKO, WHAT HAPPENED?” Kyoko didn’t even blink. She was as calm and collected as ever. Kiyotaka wasn’t mad, just disappointed. It wasn’t like her to curse out anyone, but her father always seemed to get below her skin.</p>
<p>“We got into an argument,” she muttered.</p>
<p>“REGARDLESS.”</p>
<p>As Kiyotaka checked the uniform lines to make sure she didn’t skip any, Mondo turned around. “Did you actually tell him to fuck off?” he asked, except he was across the classroom so it was more of a yell.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Bad. Ass. Put it here.”</p>
<p>Kiyotaka nodded to her and she nodded back. “I’m a bit late,” she whispered, more to herself than to him. She rushed past the other desks, fist bumping Mondo on the way, and stopped at the door. A first year- Shuichi, if Kiyotaka remembered correctly- stood there, waiting for her. Kyoko brushed past him, and he followed.</p>
<p>“DON’T SOCIALIZE WITH THE OTHER STUDENTS DURING DETENTION,” Kiyotaka said, after a moment.</p>
<p>“Or what? You’re gonna make me write more crap down?” Kiyotaka inhaled. Mondo snickered. The other students wrote.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will not call Harukawa a murderer.”</p>
<p>At least, that was what Kiyotaka thought it said. It was written in bright purple crayon that smeared around, but it looked like Kokichi had followed directions. For the most part, anyhow.</p>
<p>“I GAVE YOU A PEN.”</p>
<p>Kokichi pouted. “But Harukawa stole my pen. You know her, always ready to strike us down.”</p>
<p>The aforementioned Maki glared up at the two, but before she could respond Kiyotaka replied. “I SEE IT IN YOUR POCKET, OMA. WITH SEVERAL OTHERS.”</p>
<p>Kokichi blinked before giggling. “Nyehehe, but crayons are more fun, won’t you agree? Next time I’ll use magazine cut outs.” And he dashed out before Kiyotaka could respond.</p>
<p>“I could squish him,” Mondo said. “If you want-”</p>
<p>“OWADA NO.”</p>
<p>“-Like a jelly bean.”</p>
<p>“OWADA STOP.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will not attempt to take over the world.”</p>
<p>“But, like, why not?” Junko whined.</p>
<p>“IT”S A VIOLATION OF FREE WILL AND MORALITY,” Kiyotaka replied. Again. This was their third and final year as classmates, and every couple months without fail Junko would try to take over the world and spread despair. “WE’VE DISCUSSED THIS BEFORE.”</p>
<p>“Um, yeah. Like, my nail polish is chipping.”</p>
<p>“That isn’t what he meant, you fuckin weirdo,” Mondo piped up.</p>
<p>“Shut it, corndog head.” Junko pranced to the door where her sister stood. Mukuro’s eyes flitted between Junko and the others before she finally shut them. “Are you ready to go?” she whispered.</p>
<p>“Uh, duh.”</p>
<p>The two left, as different as two siblings could be. Kiyotaka hoped this would be the year Mukuro would come out of her shell and her sister’s shadow. She’d only do so if she wore her Junko costume, which had the drawback of creeping everyone out. It was a new year, though, and he was nothing if not an optimist.</p>
<p>Kiyotaka reviewed the sentences, written in bubble letters. Behind him, he heard Mondo whisper, “Who’s she calling corndog head?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will not strangle Oma with his scarf.”</p>
<p>Maki’s handwriting wasn’t as meticulously neat as Kyoko’s , but the kana were still fairly uniform. She didn’t do so much as blink as Kiyotaka placed the list down and gave the okay nod.</p>
<p>Another first year, Kaito, skidded into the classroom. “Ready to go, Harumaki?” he asked. She slowly pulled herself up, politely bowed to Kiyotaka, and left. As the left he heard small snippets of their conversation. “I can’t stand that Oma, I swear. But how was detention?”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Maki replied, the only word Kiyotaka heard her say.</p>
<p>He walked over to Mondo’s desk, and for a moment was tempted to see just what he was doing, but Mondo moved his arm to cover the paper. “Later.”</p>
<p>“WHAT?”</p>
<p>“After detention is over, I’ll show you.”</p>
<p>It was immature, Kiyotaka thought. He returned to his desk and craned his head, as though he could see what Mondo was doing from across the classroom. It was immature in the end, but his curiosity was piqued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will not impersonate my classmates.”</p>
<p>The ultimate imposter sighed. “It’s literally my talent, though.”</p>
<p>Kiyotaka ignored him. The imposter went by “Ryota Mitarai” now, technically, after the student that dropped out after a creator induced breakdown. Last year he was “Byakuya Togami”, which gave Kiyotaka a headache for months. The students, for the record, referred to him as Ryotwo Twogami. Maybe then he’d find an identity of his own instead of copying from the others.</p>
<p>Maybe he’d find a single font to stick to, as well.</p>
<p>Mondo leaned forward. “Who’s you impersonate this time, Two?”</p>
<p>“Our teacher,” Ryotwo replied. “She wanted to give us a quiz we weren’t ready for, so I decided to freestyle. She didn’t appreciate it.”</p>
<p>“IDENTITY THEFT IS A CRIME, TWOGAMI.”</p>
<p>“I know, and I’m sorry, but…” Ryotwo ran his hand over his face. “Can I please go?”</p>
<p>Kiyotaka nodded, and he left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will not nap or play games during class.”</p>
<p>Chiaki wiped drool from the corner of her mouth. “Here.” The paper was smeared in several places from where her hand slid, but Kiyotaka could tell she had finally finished.</p>
<p>“GOOD,” he told her. She smiled sleepily. “HAVE YOU GOTTEN ANY SLEEP?”</p>
<p>“Well, I got some. I just get so excited to play on Twitch I sometimes forget to sleep.” She bowed her head. “I won’t play games in class any more.”</p>
<p>“THANK YOU, NANAMI.” She smiled again and left, hopefully to take a nap. “YOU SEE? SHE’S POLITE.”</p>
<p>“I’m polite,” Mondo said. “Polite conversation, polite company. You sort your papers yet?”</p>
<p>No. Kiyotaka hadn’t sorted the apology lists, even though he had ample time. He sighed and sat down for what he hoped was the last time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he paper clipped everything together, a final paper landed in front of him. It was a crudely done drawing of himself and Mondo on a motorcycle. Maybe. He looked up at Mondo, who shoved his hands into his pockets.</p>
<p>“YOU KNOW, IF YOU WANTED TO SEE ME DURING DETENTION, YOU COULD’VE ASKED ME. YOU DIDN’T NEED TO GET IN TROUBLE FOR THAT.”</p>
<p>Mondo’s head snapped back into attention. “Seriously? You’re fine with me third wheeling and shit with your precious students?”</p>
<p>“YOU WON’T THIRD WHEEL. YOU CAN ACCOMPANY ME.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Kiyotaka stood and headed for the exit. Mondo jogged after him, not quite fast enough to warrant a “no running in the halls” list. “Really?”</p>
<p>“YEAH.” Kiyotaka stopped just at the schools exit. “BUT YOU CAN’T BOTHER THE OTHER STUDENTS. UNDERSTOOD?”</p>
<p>Mondo sighed and stretched slightly. “Hey, no promises.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>